Emily's New Route
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Emily is upset after Sir Topham Hatt punishes her by making her do the Black Loch route, in which Emily doesn't want to do.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Emily's New Route" from Season 8, with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was summertime on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were very busy, carrying freight and passengers all across the line.

Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily.

"I am going to open some new routes for the summer." he announced. "Emily, you will pull the special flour train."

"Thank you sir!" said Emily. She was pleased.

Emily stopped to fill up with water on the way to the flour mill.

James was filling up with water when Emily arrived.

"Sir Topham Hatt has asked me to take the special flour train!" said Emily.

"You're lucky!" replied James. "I have to take the Black Loch Express."

"Why don't you like going to Black Loch?" asked Emily.

"Because it's really scary! There are boulders all over the track!"

"What's so scary about that?"  
"Worse, there's the Black Loch Monster!"

"What's the Black Loch Monster?" asked Emily nervously.

"Nobody knows!" said James. "It's supposed to appear and then disappear out of nowhere!"

James puffed away, and Emily felt pleased that she didn't have to take the Black Loch Express.

The special flour train was waiting at the flour mill. All the flour had been loaded into special flour cars.

Emily was coupled up to the flour cars, and she puffed off towards Knapford Station.

But the foolish freight cars saw time for mischief.

"Pull hard, pull hard!" giggled the freight cars.

Emily pulled as hard as she could, but the foolish freight cars made her go slower than ever.

When she arrived at Knapford Station, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting. He was cross.

"You are late!" he boomed. "And since you are late, there won't be any fresh bread today. You have caused confusion and delay!"

"Sorry sir." said Emily sadly.

"I should think so too. Now I won't have any toast for breakfast! If you are late again tomorrow, you will face the consequences!"

Emily knew that if she was late again, then Sir Topham Hatt would give her the Black Loch Express. She didn't want to do that at all.

"I must get the flour delivered on-time tomorrow!" puffed Emily to herself as she set off again.

The next morning, the foolish freight cars played tricks on Emily again.

"Off we go, off we go!" they laughed.

The foolish freight cars weren't coupled up properly, but Emily didn't know this.

"We don't want to be late, we don't want to be late!" they giggled.

Emily set off, but with only half the flour!

When Emily arrived at the station, the stationmaster was waiting.

"You've only brought half the flour!" he cried.

Emily was cross. She had to go back and get the rest of the flour.

When Emily arrived back at the mill, the foolish freight cars were foolish than ever.

"Emily is late again, Emily is late again!" they teased.

This made Emily even more cross, and she biffed the cars so hard, that they fell into the duck pond! Flour flew everywhere, and landed right on Emily!

Sir Topham Hatt arrived on-board Thomas. He was now even more cross.

"This is unacceptable!" he boomed. "This is the second straight day the flour hasn't been delivered on-time! You are causing confusion and delay!"

"I'm sorry sir." said Emily. "I wanted to be on-time, so that I wouldn't have to do the Black Loch Express!"

"And that's exactly what you'll be doing tomorrow. James will be taking the flour, while you take the Black Loch Express!"

Emily was very unhappy.

"Please sir, can't I do another route?"  
"Really useful engines always do as they are told!" said Sir Topham Hatt as he sternly walked away.

"Cheer up Emily!" said Thomas. "The Black Loch route may be fun!"

"I don't think so!" moaned Emily. "Boulders and monsters don't seem fun to me!"

The next morning, Emily puffed sadly into Maithwaite Station. There were lots of excited passengers and vacationers waiting for the Black Loch Express.

Even though she was scared, Emily didn't want to let the passengers down, so she puffed away.

Emily soon passed the murky river of Black Loch.

"That's where the monster's supposed to live." remembered Emily.

Then, there was trouble! Rocks fell and blocked the line!

Emily was stranded until help arrived.

"I knew this route wasn't fun!" said Emily.

Suddenly, she saw something lurking in the ocean.

"The Black Loch Monster is coming!" gasped Emily.

Emily was scared. She wanted to steam away, but she couldn't!

At last, the water settled, and the monster turned out to be a family of seals!

Emily was delighted, and so were the passengers!

Soon, the line was cleared and Emily set-off once more.

That night, Emily and Thomas watched the seals together.

Emily wasn't scared anymore, and thought the Black Loch route was the best route of all!


End file.
